


Killer Queen

by Princess_Aleera



Series: The Mute!Cas Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aww, Baby Fic, Birth (not graphic), Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Aleera/pseuds/Princess_Aleera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Where Sam becomes a dad.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Queen

Sam’s eyes are red-rimmed when he walks out into the waiting room, his tall, big body trembling finely. His shoulder-long hair is sweaty and sticks to his head, and his skin glistens with sweat and a glow they haven't seen before – not to this extent. Cas and Dean stand up without a word, wonderful and _welcomed_ tension thrumming in the whole room. Cas grasps Dean's hand and squeezes, hard, even though they know that whatever's about to be said, it's good news. Sam's smile is too wide, too filled with tears, to be anything else.

“Girl,” Sam hiccups. “She’s a beautiful baby girl.”

Cas and Dean both barrel into the Sasquatch to hug him tightly, Cas taking to tears pretty much immediately. Dean can admit that his eyes are a little itchy, but mostly, he just wants to meet his brand new niece. “Can we come in?” he asks, and doesn’t quite manage to hide the boy-ish enthusiasm in his voice.

“Sure! Sure – of course! Come on!” Sam is completely out of it right now, stumbling around like he hasn’t had twenty-odd years to get used to his giant frame. He’s got an absent hand clenched tight in Dean’s shirt, dragging them through another hallway, occasionally bumping into walls or people on their way. Dean mumbles sorrys after them and is reminded of little school boy Sammy, pushing through an entire crowd of kids to greet his big bro after his first day in second grade.

Then, as sudden as a strike of lightning, Sam stops outside a room and goes still. Like, _shock_ -still. “Lyn’s exhausted,” he says in almost-a-whisper, and scowls at Dean like he’s the one making a mess out here. “Don’t wake her if she’s asleep, okay?”

“Course not, _daddy_ ,” Dean says, and watches with amusement as an excited blush colors Sam’s stubbled cheeks.

“I’m a _dad_ ,” he says, and Dean wouldn’t be surprised if he started bouncing right here. “I mean, I kinda have been for three years already, but –”

“This is different,” Dean says with a nod. “I get it. She’s all yours.”

“Yeah,” Sam sighs and beams at them both. Cas looks like he’s about to starting bawling again. “Oh, and Joy’s asleep in the chair. So, again. Quiet.” And then he lets them into the room.

Carolyn isn’t sleeping. She blinks sluggishly at the three men when they enter, and offers them a tired, whole-hearted smile. She looks like shit, that’s how tired she looks; grey-faced and dragged, her hair a sweatier mess than Sam's is. But in the absolute best way. Joy, Carolyn's two-year old, is curled up in one of the hospital chairs beneath Sam's jacket, sleeping soundly. And on Carolyn’s chest, quiet but fussing, is a baby. _Sam’s baby._

Dean’s little niece.

“Hey, Lyn,” Dean murmurs and walks up to her, Cas by his side and offering the mommy a brilliant smile. “How’ you holdin’ up?”

“Mmm,” she replies, her speech a little slurred due to tiredness. “All better now. I’d forgotten how fun pressing a ten-pound baby out of me was.”

“Ten pounds?” Dean whistles and looks over at his niece. “You’re a big girl, baby. Maybe when you grow up, you’ll be a big moose like your daddy.”

“Over my dead body,” Carolyn responds just as quietly, but with a surprisingly gleeful grin.

Sam, who’s firmly planted by her other side, takes the opportunity to lean down and kiss her forehead. “I love you too.” One of his giant hands moves to stroke his newborn daughter's near-bald head, so gently she could be made of glass.

Carolyn giggles a little. It’s a delirious sound, her eyes almost closed. Dean shifts a little so Cas can bend down and hug her too. _Congratulations,_ he signs, and she smiles at him.

“Thanks, doll.” Then she sighs and her eyes slide close again. Within a minute her breathing is calm and slow, and Sam takes the little girl from her. He’s got the grip down, holds her like a pro, and she doesn’t even start crying. Just fusses a little before quieting, resting against her daddy’s chest. Sam’s old cotton sweater is probably all kinds of stinky and gross, but she doesn’t seem to have a problem with that; just curls a tiny, tiny hand in it and keeps her eyes open.

 _She’s beautiful,_ Cas signs.

“Isn’t she?” Sam murmurs and looks so proud he could burst. “Do you want to hold her, Cas?”

Cas blinks, surprised, but nods eagerly. He looks honored that Sam asked him before he asked Dean, with good reason. When Sam hands her over Cas is there, pressing his niece close and careful. Her head’s in the crook of his elbow and she gurgles, Cas swaying a little from side to side so she’ll keep calm. He looks content, natural in the role of caregiver, and Dean can’t help but walk up close to him. One kiss on Baby Girl’s smooth head (and she smells like _baby_ , like baby and powder and a little of soap and daddy-sweat), one kiss on his husband’s mouth. Cas grins and Sam mirrors him.

“She got a name yet?” Dean murmurs and steps to Cas’s side. Baby Girl’s got her eyes open, even if she’s getting sleepy now, and blinks at him. She’s got Carolyn’s eyes – grey-green – but Sam’s nose and cheekbones. It’s weird, to be able to trace his brother in a baby’s face, but it’s ridiculously obvious how _Sam’s_ she is.

“No,” Sam says quietly. “Not yet. We’re thinking of something like Mary, though.”

Dean looks over at his brother, surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, not ‘Mary’, but… something like it.” Sam’s smile is oh, so soft as he watches his daughter rest in Castiel’s arms. Castiel keeps rocking from side to side, slow and gentle, and the little girl's eyelids grow heavier by the second.

“Well, then I guess you’re just Baby Girl for now,” Dean tells her and smiles down at the sleepy baby, so no one will see how moist his eyes are right now. He’s got a feeling Cas knows anyway, but his angel doesn’t sign anything about it. Baby Girl lets out a small whimper and burrows closer to Cas, seeking the warmth there. She’s got a blanket wrapped around her, but even so she seems to crave warmth where she can get it. She whimpers again and Cas shushes her gently.

 _Sing to her?_ Cas signs to Dean with the hand that also cradles Baby Girl's feet. It's awkward, but Dean understands anyway. _You can hold her, if you want._

“I don’t know any lullabies,” Dean says dumbly, even if he does – he just can’t remember any right now. Cas hands him Baby Girl anyway, who starts fussing again, threatening to start crying. Her face scrunches up, like an adorable, little red raisin.

“Just sing whatever, Dean,” Sam says, looking amused. (The asshole.) “She doesn’t understand the words yet anyway.”

“Um…” Suddenly he feels self-conscious; both Sam and Cas looking at him, and a squirming baby in his hands. Dean starts swaying her, rocking from side to side like he saw Sam do with Joy when she was little and wouldn’t sleep – when he and Carolyn had just started ‘going steady’, as it was. Sam was a natural with kids – and Dean, after he got a little time, found that it wasn’t that hard. It’s like re-learning, remembering now, and he grips her tighter so she won’t slide down. “Good girl,” he murmurs and she whimper-cries once. “Yeah, good girl.”

Cas nuzzles his ear, but has still got his ‘I dare you to’ smile, so after a minute, Dean sighs and starts singing the first song that pops into mind.

“ _She keeps her Moët & Chandon in her pretty cabinet…_” Sam snorts a laugh at the other side of the bed, and Cas narrows his eyes. He’s better with song lyrics and references now, after Dean’s had some years to educate him, but he doesn’t remember this one. Yet.

“ _Caviar and cigarettes,_ ” Dean sings softly, and he can hear Baby Girl calming down and listening to his voice (or maybe just the rumble in his chest). “ _Well versed in etiquette – extraordinarily nice…_ ”

A light goes on behind Cas’s eyes, and his face splits into a grin. Sam looks like he wants to pull a bitchface at Dean, but is too pleased to make it work. He sinks down into the chair next to Joy's sleeping form instead. “You better not be singing about my baby there, Dean.”

Dean winks at his brother. “ _She’s a killer queen, gunpowder, gelatin, dynamite with a laser beam. Guaranteed to blow your mind…_ ”

Sam’s girl falls asleep sometime between the second verse and the end of the song, and after a few minutes just holding her, Dean puts her down in her little hospital cot. She croons in her sleep, her tiny forehead furrowing, but doesn’t wake up. Sam is there in a second, fussing over her, and when he strokes her little hand with his pinky, she grabs it and holds on tight.

“She’s strong,” Sam murmurs, that sappy smile on his face again. Considering he just became a dad, Dean’s gonna forgive this one. Besides. They're all feeling kind of sappy.

“Like I said, killer queen,” Dean says. “She’s gonna kick ass and take names when she grows up. Just like her grandma.” He smiles down at his niece. “I wish grandma could’ve met you, baby girl. She would’ve cried her eyes out.”

Sam sniffles a little at her side, and Dean pats the moose’s back. Cas is a safe presence by his side, peering into the crib like the rest of them.

Dean’s mostly amazed that his little family continues to grow.

~*~


End file.
